


A world full of blinds

by sandyykkl



Category: Fallout 4, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bandits & Outlaws, Bombs, Comfort, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghouls, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Medicine, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyykkl/pseuds/sandyykkl
Summary: The story of nine boys conquering the post-apocalyptical world, in the year 2319.Grown up between the dangers of the Commonwealth, guns and drugs, are these kids surviving in the harsh radioactive scenery, only to fulfill their dreams of a better world.//Maybe change the summary later//





	A world full of blinds

**Author's Note:**

> G'day mate ~
> 
> Thank you for coming across!
> 
> Please note, that the first chapter contains violence against minors, alcohol abuse and injuries.
> 
> //You will find the Fallout Dictionary at the end of this chapter//
> 
> ~ enjoy 🌻

The sun stood high above the horizon, everything was quiet. The air was pleasant warm and nothing except the sea could be heard.

A boy with blonde curly hair laid on a big flat stone, with his eyes closed. He enjoyed those rare moments of silence.

In this world almost everything was loud, he could always hear gunshots or mutated animals crawling through the fallout in the distance.

The salty and radioactive water kept splashing against the rocks. Chan stayed still for a few more moments, until he finally sat up and grabbed his green military bag. He opened it and brought a water bottle out. He took a few sips and put it back into the bag. He looked through his inventory. _Three stimpaks, one Med-X, a bottle of Nuka Cola, two packs of cram and fancy lads snack._ “I really need to find some supplies soon.” he said to himself.He closed his bag and flinched as soon as the gunshots started going off. "Welcome to another day in the Commonwealth”

He observed the scenery in front of him, about 500 yards away a huge cloud of smoke and dust came up between some old houses. _Fragmentation grenade._ Chan could hear painful screams and more gunfire. He squinted his eyes to take a better look at the mess happening in front of him. Soon the screams faded into silence, and the cloud vanished slowly.

Suddenly something in the cloud started moving, maybe human. Chan couldn't tell at this distance. The shadow moved slowly, it stopped here and there until the blonde boy noticed that the shadow was trying to get away from the scene. It approached one of the old family houses and got inside.  _Maybe. Maybe i should take a look at this. At least i could look for supplies or even help someone._ Chan stood up, he wore black combat boots and an olive green military overall, around his neck a dog tag was dangling. He threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his 10mm pistol.

The blonde boy lowered himself and moved silently to the house. He watched his surroundings carefully, he listened for any signs of danger. After several minutes he arrived at the house, but decided to first check if any of the lifeless corpses had supplies with them. He found some caps, munition, bloatfly meat and jet. After Chan filled up his stockings, he finally went to the building the shadow vanished about half an hour ago.

The house was dark inside, the windows were nailed with wooden planks. His eyes needed several moments to adjust to the darkness. Some sun rays could shine through the wood planks. The blonde boy observed the house, to his left stairs lead up to the upper floor. In Front of him he could see an old kitchen with rotten furniture, the glass doors of the kitchen cabinets were broken. Family photos of the people who lived here before the atom bomb blew up were scattered over the ground. A skeleton laid in front of the kitchen sink. _Must be the mother._ A significant smell reached his nose. _Blood._ He noticed the fresh blood trail on the floor, he followed it with his eyes, it was leading to the upper floor. On the walls at the stairs blurry blood strains could be seen.

_ The person struggled getting up the stairs, he or she must be injured really bad. _

He slowly approached the stairs and silently took the steps up to the second floor. Chan could hear heavy breathing and some silent moans of pain. As he reached the last step, he looked around for any signs of danger or the injured person. There were three rooms, to his left seemed to be the bedroom, in front of him the bathroom and to his right the child's bedroom. He took a look in the parents bedroom, another skeleton was lying next to the bed. _The father._ The bed was covered in dust, but it seemed still useable. The blonde boy went to the bathroom, he opened the mirror cabinet above the sink and found two stimpaks and another Med-X. _Only one room left._ He stepped into the child's bedroom, a silhouette was lying in the middle of the room.

He could see the sun rays reflecting in a dark red sea. The person in front of him was arching their back in pain. He approached them and recognized a boy with dark blonde hair. As soon as he touched him the (probably) younger boy flinched. "Shh it's alright. I'm here to help you." Chan tried to comfort him. "G-ge-t a-away. its enough… sh-shame…" he could hear him whimper. The dark blonde haired boy tried to push Chan away. "d-don't...hurt…" "Sweetheart, I won't hurt you. I'll help you." Chan reassured him. "Don't...t-trust." the younger boy collapsed.

_ Was he hallucinating?  _

The blonde boy looked around. _I need more light._ He approached the nailed windows, took a deep breath and kicked at the planks. One broke, but this had not helped, he tried again. The broken plank fell out of the window. _Come on Chan._ He tried it a third time with more strength, more planks crashed towards the ground outside the house and fresh air filled the room along with sunlight.  _This will do._ He turned around to the younger boy, he had kind of chubby cheeks but he wasn't overweight. He wore several earrings on one ear, he had small cuttings in his face. _The fragmentation grenade_. His lip was swollen. Chan kneeled down next to the boy and pushed him around, so that the boy was lying on his back.

_ Jesus. This looks bad. _

He had a flesh wound the size of a hand at his stomach, blood flowing from it. A lot of dirt was in the wound. Chan looked for something to disinfect the injury, he found the bag of the boy and took a look inside. _Vodka, thank god._ He wondered why he had vodka with him, but decided to safe that thought for later. He cleaned the flesh wound carefully, the boy moan silently in pain. _I should definitely use some Med-X, otherwise he won't make it._ Chan brought out the violet syringe of his own bag and took a arm of the boy. _More bruises, what has happened to him?_ He injected the drug into his vein and watched as the body started to relax. The blonde boy started observing the wound, he got shot by two bullets. _Probably a shotgun._ "I'm not a fucking doctor." he said to himself. "But i need to save his life. I would never forgive myself."

He took another deep breath and grabbed one of the bullets with his fingers, he carefully pulled it out of the boys body. The other bullet was deeper inside of the boy. _I'm running out of time, how much longer will he make it? I need something smaller than my fingers…_ He ran back into the bathroom, he opened every drawer and found a strange tongs. It was thin enough and you could press the long ends together. _This is perfect._ He came back to the injured boy and inserted the strange device into his body, the bullet was kind of slippery so he needed several tries. After minutes which felt like hours, Chan finally got the bullet out.

_ Now i can use the stimpak. _

He brought the syringe out of his bag, and injected it near the wound and watched while the drug made its magic. The muscles were growing back, the skin started growing and soon the wound was gone and only a small scar was left. Chan decided to look for new clothes for the now sleeping boy in front of him. He stood up and opened the drawers in the parents bedroom, he found some jeans and a shirt. He ruffled through the clothes and found another military overall. _Perfect, we will match._

He got back to the young boy and teared his shirt and stared at the boys skin. He found even more bruises on his light skin, but also noticed something familiar around his neck. _A dog tag._ He took the metal in his hand and read it loud. "Han Jisung."

The blonde boy let it go and put the overall on the younger boy.

 

* * *

  
  


Chan roamed through the house. In the kitchen he found candles and matches, some cans of cram and a box of InstaMash. He went outside of the house, into the garden and made a small fireplace. He put a pot over the flame and threw the cram in it. The boy let it cook for some minutes and took another pot, filled it with water and put the InstaMash inside. He looked around the small garden and noticed some plants. He observed them and found carrots and tatos, he ripped the vegetables and threw them into the pot with cram. He poured water into the pot and let it cook for several minutes. After the stew was ready, he took the other pot and placed it over the fire. 15 minutes later, the meal was ready. He put out the fire and noticed that the sun was already setting slowly.

Chan went up to Jisung and lit the candles, which gave the room a warm cozy light. He sat down next to the boy and filled two plates with stew and InstaMash. Then he turned to the sleeping boy and touched his shoulder to wake him up. "Jisung? Wake up. Food is ready." He singsonged. The younger boy opened his eyes and blinked several times until he realized the situation. "Who are you? Where am i? What happened?" He asked shocked. "It's okay, you're safe now! I'm Chan and I saved your life." He explained.

"You did WHAT? You saved my life? Are you a doctor? No you're too young for that. Oh. I didn't meant it. Sorry." Jisung said. "No no, it is alright. But yeah i saved you. Look." Chan answered and pointed to the boys stomach were the two bullet were stuck some hours ago. Jisung looked down at his body. "Those are NOT my clothes. Oh my god. Did you rape me while i was unconscious? I- oh my god. You're not one of those guys, are you?" he said aroused and shuffled away from Chan. "What? No no. Oh god. NO. You're clothes were drained with blood, I just gave you new ones. And I definitely didn't raped you."

"Uhm. Okay. So i was injured?" The younger boy asked nervously. "Yes right there on your right side of the stomach." he pointed again at the boys body. Jisung slowly opened the overall and looked at the small scar. "Couldn't be that bad if the scar is that small." He answered. "I found those in your wound." Chan said and gave Jisung the two bullets. "What? You're kidding right?" Chan looked at him with a serious expression. "Alright, you're not kidding. I see. Oh is that for me?" He asked brightly as soon as he noticed the food. "Yeah i made some stew and InstaMash for us."

"I could eat a Brahmin right now." Jisung said and both began to eat.

 

After they finished their meals, the talked for several hours.

"So, you come from a farming family. Raiders blackmailed your parents and later killed them because they couldn't give them any caps when you were 12 years old? But they couldn't take you with them, because they didn't knew that you existed since your parents always hid you before their visits? Wow. Must have been hard to find them dead. I'm sorry for your loss. Did you stayed at your parents home or what have you done next?" Jisung asked excited.

"I uhm, I stayed for some days after the accident. I burned their corpses, so ghouls couldn't eat them. This was really hard, I sometimes still dream about it and wake up crying. But this made me stronger. I took my dads gun, my backpack and supplies and went into the Commonwealth.

The first weeks were really hard, I ran out of food and I couldn't find a damn animal. I came across many different people, they teached me how to survive alone. There was this old man in a small hut, he was a hunter. He let me live with him for some time and I helped him hunting. I want to visit him again later." Chan explained. "The Commonwealth isn't an easy place to live. But it is good, that there are still caring persons out there and not just murdering monsters." Jisung said. "Enough about me, what is your story?" The blonde boy asked.

"My story? Well. I'm the son of a brewery family. We had a pub for travelers. My mom died four years ago and my father couldn't handle the loss. He started drinking alcohol to drown his emotions. I hated seeing him like this, I always told him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me. One time he got really mad while he was drunk, he came up to me and just started beating the shit out of me, I hadn't done anything wrong. I had several broken limbs and bruises all over my body. He stopped after some time and broke down in front of me crying, he apologized thousand times, but my trust for him had died. He would beat me up every now and then, it kind of helped him. But I had enough, my whole body ached, i couldn't go out since the people would as questions. One evening, i just started screaming at him, that he disgraced my mother build up with him, that he didn't deserve my mother, that he was an awful father that she would be ashamed of him if she was still alive. He got angry again, but he had drunk too much. He staggered to me and I just punched him in his face. He passed out instantly. I took his pistole, munition and some food and went out of this hell into another hell. I walked for three days until I came here and that was when I ran into two drunken raiders. And well I guess you know the rest." Jisung telled the older boy.

"Oh shit, you're life must have been hard. I'm so sorry you needed to go through this." Chan comforted him. "But now we are together and we will stay together, alright? We got each others backs and we will survive okay?" Chan said.

Jisung didn't said anything, he just sat there while Chan looked at him, waiting for an answer. Just then, the older boy noticed that Jisungs eyes got watery. "Hey, shh. It's alright! Let it all out, buddy." Chan comforted him, he shuffled closer to Jisung and laid his arm around his shoulders, so that the younger could lay his head on Chans shoulder.

Jisung was overwhelmed, he couldn't stop the tears falling. He felt more at home with this more or less stranger than he felt the last four years with his father.

"Thank you, Chan. Yes...let's stay together, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout Dictionary:
> 
> Stimpak - Stimpak, or stimulation delivery package, is a type of hand-held medication used for healing the body. When the medicine is injected, it provides immediate healing of the body's minor wounds.
> 
> Med-X - Med-X is a potent opiate analgesic that binds to opioid receptors in the brain and central nervous system, reducing the perception of pain as well as the emotional response to pain. 
> 
> Nuka-Cola - Nuka-Cola, produced by the Nuka-Cola Corporation, was the most popular soft drink in the world before the Great War. After the War, many bottles of this pre-War favorite still survived, and Nuka-Cola remains one of the most popular soft drinks of the post-apocalyptic world. Their bottle caps are also famously used as currency.
> 
> Cram - Cram is processed meat in a blue labeled tin, primarily used as rations for soldiers during the Pre-War times.
> 
> Fancy Lads Snacks - Fancy Lads Snack Cakes are pre-War snack cakes found around the wastes
> 
> Jet - The use of jet boosts the user's reaction speed by seemingly slowing down time around them with minimal effect on their own movement. It is one of many chems (or drugs) in the Commonwealth.
> 
> InstantMash - Instant mashed potatoes.
> 
> Tato - A common vegetable, the mixture of a tomato and a potato.
> 
> Brahmin - Mutated cattles, with two heads.
> 
> Raiders - Raiders, sometimes referred to as bandits, are any group of wastelanders who pillage, plunder, murder, or otherwise ruin the day of anyone unfortunate enough to not be one of them.


End file.
